


Amor Cimex

by smutinator



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Falling In Love, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mild Gore, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, like keith gets a boo boo, love bug au, that's about as graphic as it will get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutinator/pseuds/smutinator
Summary: Keith is bitten by a bug while he and Lance are alone on a mission. The side-effects of the bite are strange to say the least, and really freaking inconvenient in Lance's opinion.This is a birthday gift for the lovely Linorm. May you always be a bright ray of sunshine. <333333This fic is based off of eyugo's Love Bug AU art. Y'all should defintely check it out. http://eyugho.tumblr.com/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linnorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linnorm/gifts).



He should've known better. He'd told them, he'd told them, but they didn't listen to him.

Allura and Shiro had been deluded into thinking that sending Keith and Lance by themselves on a mission was a good idea.

It was not a good idea. 

The flight to the abandoned planet had been uncomfortable, as Keith apparently had no clue how hold a conversation with anyone but Shiro. Lance had to physically keep his hand against his side to keep himself from face-palming at Keith's inability to comprehend Lance’s awesome jokes.

By the time they landed the red lion on the desolate planet, irritation was bubbling in both of their chests.

Lance sighed and tried to focus on the mission. He and Keith were to collect several alien flowers that could be used to create some sort of instant healing salve. Coran had suggested it would incredibly beneficial for each paladin to carry their own tin of the salve in case of emergencies. Lance had wholeheartedly agreed and offered to retrieve the plant, after all, it was a chance to remind the team that he could be useful.

But then he got paired with Keith. The same guy who stole his thunder every chance he got at the garrison. Whoop-de-fucking-do.

The flower wasn't that difficult to find as it’s vibrant purple leaves stood out against the tan soil that covered almost every inch of the planet.

Lance leaned down next to the plant to extract it from the soil but Keith stopped him.

“You have to be gentle with it. There aren't a whole lot of these.”

“I was being gentle!”

Keith gave him a disbelieving side eye and pulled off his gloves.

“I'll pull it out of the ground, you hold the bag open.”

Lance reluctantly opened up one of the bags they'd been given to put the flowers in and held it out for Keith. Keith reached into the dirt and pulled out the plant with his bare hands, lowering it into the bag.

Lance cringed at the sight of the dirt beneath Keith's fingernails.

Keith glared at his reaction. “This isn't the time to worry about staying clean. Sometimes you have to get a little dirty to get the job done right.”

Lance continued to hold his disgusted expression. “You could've kept your gloves on at least.” 

“But then I wouldn't have been able to feel the roots of the plant and I could have accidentally damaged it!”

“Whatever, mullet head. You probably just like getting dirty. Maybe you're one of those weird kids that likes eating dirt. Let me know when you start licking your fingers so I can look away.”

Keith's face flushed red. “Leave my hair alone! And I do NOT eat dirt.” Keith started to stomp off in search of another flower. 

Lance smiled to himself, pleased with Keith's angry reaction. Lance was tempted to make comments about Keith's hygiene for the rest of mission but responsible side of himself told him stay quiet.

When they had collected the required amount of flowers, both Keith and Lance were covered in sweat and dirt. They had spent hours traversing the hot, barren planet and Lance wanted nothing more than a cold shower. Even Keith who somehow maintained a kempt appearance in almost any situation looked disheveled. But in an aesthetic kind of way, unfortunately.

Lance groaned at the realization.

Keith growled. “What is it now?”

“Why do you always have to look so cool Keith?”

The red paladin furrowed his brows. “Excuse me?”

“Ugh. Please don't make me say it.” Lance whined but Keith stopped walking dropping his bags, and crossing his arms.

Lance sighed. “Keith, please.”

“No, Lance. What did you mean?”

Lance dragged his hands across his face in frustration. “Ok. Fine.” He walked over to where Keith was stood and pointed accusingly at him. “Why is it that from every mission we come back from, you somehow manage to look like a freakin’ model or something.”

Keith's eyes widened astronomically. “What?”

“Oh c’mon, dude. You can't be that oblivious to your own good looks.”

Lance reached and brushed back Keith's bangs which had stuck to his forehead with perspiration. “You even look good with sweaty hair.”

Keith's face blossomed into a flush and Lance thought it was quite adorable, especially with Keith's large violet eyes.

Realising where his thoughts were going, Lance yanked back hand and stumbled over to where he'd dropped his bags in frustration only moments ago.

“Let's j-just head back, ok? It's boiling out here and I want to take a shower.”

He refused to look back at Keith but he listened for the fabric of bags and the crunch of dry dirt to continue towards the red lion.

After twenty or more minutes of awkward silence, they were within meters of their destination when the two paladins heard a buzzing sound coming from behind them.

Lance looked back in the direction they had come from to see a dark cloud fastly approaching them. The cloud’s shape was constantly shifting and Lance's eyes widened at the sight.

“Keith! We gotta run!”

Keith had dropped his bags and pulled out his bayard, but Lance grabbed his arm.

“You idiot! It's a swarm of bugs! You can't fight it!” 

Keith hurriedly put away his bayard and picked up his bags, running behind Lance towards the red lion's head. 

Lance and Keith ran into the maw of the lion to the cockpit entrance with the frightening swarm chasing them at an alarming speed. Lance banged his fist against the entrance button and the doors opened with a whoosh.

Lance rushed inside with Keith on his tail. The boys looked back to see the entrance doors close just as the swarm invaded the maw of the lion. 

Lance exhaled loudly, falling onto his butt in exhaustion. 

Keith dumped the bags he had been carrying onto the floor and retrieved the bag he and Lance had tossed their helmets into. It had been a reckless decision to cut off communication with rest of the team by removing their helmets but it was better than them having sweaty ears.

Keith pulled his helmet from the bag and put it back on. 

“Princess? We're back inside the red lion with all the the required flowers.”

Lance continued to sit on the floor, unmoving, allowing Keith to update the rest of the team by himself. His suit felt like sticky tarp covering his body and he couldn't wait to take it off when they got back to the castle.

He was planning on lying down on the cool floor of the lion when Keith walked past him to enter the cockpit. Lance froze when he saw a lone member of the swarm crawling up Keith’s leg. 

“Keith?” He asked cautiously.

Keith turned towards him. “Yea?”

Lance got up from where he’d been lying and walked softly towards him with his hands out in front of him.

“Don't move. You have one of those bugs on you.” Lance said pointing to the insect crawling on his leg.

“Oh.” Keith said, and promptly tried to smack it with his ungloved hands.

Things went wrong immediately. The bug survived the attack and retaliated by biting Keith's finger. Keith yelled in pain, shaking his hand violently in an attempt to shake the insect off, but it stayed attached to Keith's skin by its sharp pincers.

Lance dug into their helmet bag and contacted Allura for help. She told him to pry the bugs mandibles apart allowing for Kieth’s finger to free, and to bring back the insect alive to the castle on case the bite was venomous.

Lance felt sick at the princess’ words but got to work. He pulled the first aid kit out from the cockpit dash and collected tweezers and a glass jar to put the bug in, dumping out the gauze inside it. 

Keith yelped as Lance pried the pincers from his skin. Lance held the insect as firmly but gently as he could, putting into the container and closing the lid as soon as Keith's finger was free.

Lance breathed a sigh of relief, but after a few minutes of silence anxiety crawled back into his chest. Lance was afraid to look up from the contained insect, terrified he'd see Keith's hand melting or something.

He gave in and looked up at Keith to see the boy huffing slightly but seeming overall in good health. His expression was a little off, no visible sign of pain etched into his features. If Lance had to name the expression Keith was wearing it would probably be interest.

Lance quieted those thoughts, deciding to focus on Keith's bite. From where he sat, Keith's hand looked great; two red scratches were seemingly the only indication of the bite. 

Lance was surprised by this and pulled Keith's hand into his lap to inspect the wound. The bugs mandibles were surprisingly large and strong for its size, yet there was no swelling. 

“When we get back to the castle, you're going to let Coran check you out, ok? The bite might be poisonous or get infected or whatever. So I don't want you arguing with us about ok?”

Keith nodded in agreement, which only made Lance worry more. Deciding that Keith was in no mental shape to pilot the red lion, Lance left Keith leaning against the wall of the cabin and lifted the red lion off the surface of the planet heading back towards the castle.

 

The entire ride back was weird. Lance was stressed out for the first half of trip, worried about Keith and how unusually quiet he was being. It wasn't like Keith was all that talkative anyway but he hadn't said a word since being bitten. 

Lance relaxed somewhat when he Keith walk into the cockpit. He was about to ask Keith how he was feeling when Keith came up behind his seat and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his head affectionately against Lance's.

Lance stiffened in his seat. “Uh, Keith? Buddy? What are you doing?”

Keith groaned and tightened his embrace. “Shut up Lance. Just get us back home.”

Lance could feel his cheeks begin to burn but made no further protest. It was clear to him that Keith had suffered some kind of brain damage from the bite or the bug was venomous and the venom was attacking his brain. Lance was no scientist but the bite was definitely the cause of Keith's behavior.

Keith held onto Lance the rest of ride, continuing to nuzzle against Lance every so often. He didn't speak much more but complained about how unsatisfying it was to lean his head against Lance's with their helmets on. And Lance did his utmost best to not freak out.

When they landed in the hangar of the castle, the rest of the team was waiting for them. Keith walked out of the lion with his arm around Lance's shoulder and when they were in arms reach of their friends he pushed Keith into their awaiting arms along with the bug container. Lance didn't know how to deal with Keith's sudden affection for him and he left the rest of the team telling him he was going to bathe. As he walked away he could feel Keith's eyes on his back, and when he walked out the door he heard him call his name.

After showering and using a relaxing face mask, Lance headed to the infirmary. He felt a slight itch of anxiety when approaching the med bay doors but swallowed it and entered. 

Keith was dressed in his usual outfit and was standing next to Allura and Pidge, staring into a glass chamber where the bug was fluttering around inside.

At the sound of the doors opening Keith's head turned to look at Lance. The blue paladin stopped in his tracks for a moment before continuing towards Keith.

Lance cleared his throat nervously. “Hey, man. Are you feeling better?”

Keith nodded and held out his bandaged finger to Lance.

“I can't believe you and Keith got attacked by a butterfly.” Pidge snickered.

“There was a swarm of them! And look! It has teeth!”

“Insects don't have teeth, Lance. They have-”

“Hey,” Keith interrupted. “That butterfly bit me and a bunch of them chased us. If you had been there, Pidge, you'd be freaked out too.”

Lance nodded in agreement. “Thank you, Keith. You see, Pidge? That- uh, Keith?”

Keith had wrapped his arms around Lance's waist leaning his head on the taller boy's shoulder, sighing fondly.

“Princess! Keith was doing the same thing earlier. I think the bug bite is making him act weird.”

Allura smiled sympathetically. “You're absolutely right, Lance. The bite of amor cimex results in the victim showing an unusual amount of affection towards the first person they see after being bitten.”

Lance stiffened in Keith's arms. “Come again?”

Pidge smiled wickedly. “Lance, Keith got bit by a love bug. And you're the first person he saw, so now he's in love with you.”

“WHAT?” Lance screeched. 

“It's quite harmless, Lance.”

“Yea, dude. Chill. The effects of the bite will wear off in a few days.” 

Lance choked on his protests as Keith pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“It's ok, Lance. It's only for a few days. At least we're together, right?” Keith asked, staring at Lance with loving eyes.

Lance began to wish he'd just let the swarm eat them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's comments last week were so nice and I just wanted to say thank you again. They are very much appreciated and they definitely gave me the fuel to write this chapter. <3

Lance was honestly trying to pay attention to what Coran was saying for once as he, Keith, and everyone else stood as they stood in the bridge informing the rest of the paladins about the love bug situation. And while Lance had the bad habit of drifting off somewhere in his mind whenever Coran gave a long spiel of information, he was actively trying to soak up everything Coran was saying like a sponge, listening for anything that could make this make this situation easier for him.

However, someone was distracting him.

Keith hadn't let go of him since meeting in the infirmary and it didn't seem like he'd let go anytime soon. It wasn't like Keith's embrace was too tight or rough. In fact, it was warm and gentle, but that alone was enough to unnerve Lance. 

This incredibly cuddly Keith was foreign to Lance and he had no idea how to behave towards him. For now, he just accepted Keith's embrace and tried super hard not think about how soft Keith's hair was as it brushed against his chin or how nice he smelled or warm his body was pressed against his-

Lance reached up and smacked himself.

“Uh, Lance? You okay there buddy?” Shiro asked.

Lance nodded woodenly. The looks from his fellow paladins only made the situation worse. Pidge couldn't stop teasing him or wagging her eyebrows suggestively. Hunk kept giving him and Keith his ‘I-am-trying-to-smile-convincingly-but-am-failing’ smile while appearing constipated. And Shiro……

“Hey, Space Dad, stop giving me the stink eye.”

Keith lightly slapped his chest. “Stop it.”

Shiro gave Lance an apologetic grin. “Lance, I'm not giving you the stink eye. I'm just…” His eyes darted from Lance to Keith and lingered on the red paladin for a moment. “I'm just worried about how this situation will affect you and Keith emotionally.”

Against his chest, Keith shifted so his face was hidden from Shiro’s view. Lance deduced quickly that Shiro knew something personal about Keith and it whatever it was, Keith being in dopey-eyed love with Lance wasn't going to help. 

Before Lance could prod Shiro and Keith with questions Coran spoke up.

“Shiro, I completely understand your fears. Those bitten by Amor Cimex and the people they become infatuated with may spend a few days of awkwardness together after the effects of the bite wear off but we will do everything we can to ensure that this does not interfere with the team's ability to form Voltron.”

Shiro seemed somewhat comforted by Coran’s words but still gave Lance and Keith a worried look. 

Allura thankfully noticed this. “The best thing we can do ensure that this situation does not affect the team’s relationship is to not fixate on it. Pidge and Hunk, while this situation is extremely odd, please try to be supportive of your fellow paladins. The side-effects of Amor Cimex are not something that should be exploited for comedic purposes,” Allura’s eyes lingered on Pidge. “Nor should they be treated as if they have grown multiple heads.” Allura said as she turned to look at Hunk.

“Ugh.” Pidge groaned. “Fine.”

“Hunk?” Allura asked.

Hunk was still staring at Keith and Lance with glazed eyes but at the princess’s words he shook the look from his eyes. 

“Yea! Yea, I'm okay. It's just so...weird to see Lance and Keith so buddy-buddy.”

“That's completely understandable, Hunk. But remember that they are your friends and teammates still. Don't alienate them because of this.”

Hunk nodded vigorously in response.

Coran humphed in satisfaction. “Well, now that that's all taken care of, off to bed all of you. We need our paladins to have a good night's rest. We never know when might face the Galra. Now shoo.” Coran ordered as he waved the paladins off to their rooms. 

Lance began to walk off as well with Keith still wrapped around him like a snake. But just as the two reached the exit to the bridge Allura called for Lance.

“Yes, princess?” 

“Could you stay for a moment? I need to speak to you.” Allura bit her lip before speaking again. “Alone, please.”

Lance turned to Keith who looked distressed at the thought of separation. 

Lance, at least the asshole part of him, wanted to tease Keith over it. But seeing those dark eyes water and feeling Keith's hands knot themselves in the fabric of his jacket stopped him. Lance would normally use any little thing to pick on Keith, but this was no little thing. 

Instead, he gently pulled Keith's fingers free and awkwardly patted his back.

“Sorry, Keith. I'll see you later, yea?”

Keith stood at the exit for a moment, a dejected expression painting his face. After a few breaths, he nodded stiffly and walked out.

Lance felt the need to follow Keith, to reassure him that everything was okay, that he wasn't trying to shrug him off or looking for an excuse to get rid of him (even though he was really tempted to). He was a step away from following the red paladin until Allura called his name again.

Lance slapped a cocky grin on his face but didn't feel as natural as it usually did.

“Yes, Princess?”

Allura sighed. “Lance, please.”

“What? Can't a guy tell a girl-”

“Lance.” Allura said more sternly. 

The blue paladin’s smile fell from his face at Allura’s serious tone. 

“Allura? What's wrong?”

“Well, it's not as there is something wrong, but there could be if certain precautions are not taken.”

Lance's brows furrowed in concern. “I don't understand.”

“I'm talking about your situation with Keith.”

Lance flushed and looked to the floor. “Oh.”

“Lance, I just wanted to let you know that while the bite of Amor Cimex can be uncomfortable for both parties, but the emotional state of the bitten member is particularly vulnerable.”

Lance crossed his arms and stared at the floor. “Yea, I can understand that.”

Allura walked to stand in front of Lance, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“But that does not mean that what you feel is to be ignored.”

Lance lifted his eyes to her face. “Then what am I supposed to do? If I let Keith be as clingy as he wants, I'm pretty sure I'll go insane. I just can't deal with that. But if I ignore him, and to be honest Princess, I've thought about locking myself in my room for a few days until Keith goes back to normal.”

“But you can't do that.”

“But I can't do that. So tell me what I'm supposed to do?” Lance pleaded, his voice cracking embarrassingly.

Allura pulled him into a hug. “Lance, I cannot give you a solution, but I can tell you that if you discuss this with Keith, you two can reach a compromise.”

Lance scoffed into Allura’s shoulder. “How am I supposed to convince the guy under a love spell to be reasonable?”

Allura pulled back from the hug and sympathetically squeezed his arms. “Yes, Keith under the influence of the bite but he is aware of it. He knows his feelings are irrational and that he cannot completely control his actions because of them. He'd be willing to hear you out I'm sure. He is not deluded into thinking that you're comfortable with this. So talk to him Lance. I know he will listen to you.”

Lance left the bridge dragging his feet. Allura was right; he needed to talk to Keith, but he really didn't want to. Keith's closeness stirred up weird fluttering sensations in Lance's stomach and he was not ready to experience that again so soon.

But while he thought that, he found himself standing in front of Keith's room. 

Lance swallowed painfully hard and rapped his fist against the door.

The door whooshed open immediately for Lance to see a slightly ruffled Keith. 

“Lance.”

“H-hey, buddy.” Lance stuttered. Keith said his name so breathlessly it sent shiver down his spine. “Um, can I come in? I just wanted to-”

“Sure! Of course but, uh, wait a tick.” Keith retreated back inside and returned with a confused looking Shiro carrying a coffee maker.

“Keith, what are you- oh, hi Lance.” 

Lance nodded in acknowledgement and side-stepped so he was out of the doorway as Keith pushed Shiro into the corridor. 

“Keith, don't you want coffee?” Shiro asked as Keith tugged Lance by the arm into his room.

Keith looked at Shiro for a moment. “Oh. Right.” And promptly plucked the coffee maker from his arms, sliding the doors closed in his face.

Lance stood stiffly in Keith's room, watching as Keith place the coffee maker on a small table, fumbling to turn the contraption on. Lance continued to stand in the middle of the room awkwardly for a few moments more as Keith continued to struggle with the machine until he walked over to him. 

“Keith, let me do it.” 

Keith tensed at Lance's voice but nodded. Lance pressed a few buttons and a few ticks later coffee was filling the pot.

Keith shakily prepared them both a cup and Lance smiled at the red paladin’s unusual clumsiness. Seeing Keith so nervous and unsteady was immensely satisfying. Firstly, Lance was often regarded as klutz of the team so to see the arguably most composed member trying so hard to not spill coffee on himself was definitely a memory Lance was going to hold on to.

And secondly, Lance realised as a blushing Keith gave him a cup, he loved that Keith's sudden gracelessness was caused by him. 

Lance quickly swallowed down that discovery with his coffee.

The two boys sat stiffly next to each other on Keith's bed, the only thing breaking the silence was the sloshing of drink in their cups.

Lance looked at Keith from the corner of his eye to see him staring back at him through his fringe. Keith immediately averted his eyes and Lance smirked as Keith's flush deepened.

“So, some situation we're in, huh?”

Keith nodded in agreement but his eyes refused to meet Lance's. Lance frowned at this but continued speaking. Keith and him needed to have this talk. Lance wanted to help Keith but also wanted to come to solution that involved the least physical contact as possible.

 

“So….what do you think we should do?”

Lance watched as Keith swallowed nervously. “We should just go on as normal.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that we should act like the bite and crap never happened. I know I've behaved inappropriately since being bitten and I'm sorry. So let's just,” Keith paused, taking a deep breath and bowing his head, his hair falling across his face. “Let's just pretend that today never happened.”

A part of Lance was pleased with Keith's words. It would be so easy to accept Keith's decision and say ‘well that's settled’ and head back to his room. Lance lived for routines and normalcy, it was a part of what had kept him going. Team Voltron had become his surrogate family out in space and every member of the team had their role in Lance’s mind; Shiro was their space Dad, Coran was their crazy uncle, and Keith was his rival turned ally.

But the love bug bite turned Keith’s role upside down and Lance was terrified of what that might mean, especially if it meant he would have to face the stifled feelings he had so deeply buried.

Yet here Keith was, offering him an out. Lance could just walk away and he’d never have question his relationship with Keith ever again.

But everything about Keith's posture said that if Lance walked away, Keith would suffer silently. His whole body was rigid and hands gripped the edge of his mattress so tightly his knuckles were white. 

And after a moment of staring at Keith's pale hands, Lance realized that not since Keith had pulled him into the room had he touched him. Keith had seemed to have no restraint on himself earlier and Lance decided that was just how the love bug bite affected Keith.

But apparently Keith did have some self-restraint, and he was using all of it to not touch Lance. And it looked painful.

Lance had come to Keith so they could work out a compromise, something that would work for both of them, not something that only benefited one of them and slighted the other. 

Lance tentatively reached behind Keith and wrapped his arm around Keith's back. The boy tensed beneath the weight of his arm but didn't move away.

“Keith, I came here so we could talk about how deal with this. I thought we could make a compromise, ya know? Something that would work out for me and you.”

“What-what would work out best me and you is just to act like this never happened.” Keith said and pulled himself away from Lance.

Lance huffed in frustration. “Why are you being like this? I know you're not okay with that.”

Keith turned stood from the bed with his back to Lance. “I have to be, alright. I've accepted that. Can you just leave now?”

Lance felt his face redden in anger. His stubbornness reminded him of the arrogant kid he'd met back when they were in the garrison. The one that had proved over and over again that Lance would never measure up to the high standards Keith had set.

He stomped off to the door but as the doors opened he heard a sniffle from behind him. Lance turned to look back at Keith, sighing as he saw that the boy had already turned his back to him.

Lance swallowed his anger and frustration and walked over to Keith. Lance grabbed him by the shoulders, spinning him around and pulling him into a tight hug.

Lance heard Keith's breath catch before the boy fiercely returned his embrace, leaning his head on Lance's shoulder. Lance reached up and gently cupped Keith's head as he let out a small, wet sob.

Lance shushed him and pulled him closer. “It's okay.”

“No, it's not.” Keith argued hoarsely, hiding his face against Lance's chest.

Lance pulled back from Keith to look at him. “Why is it not okay?” He asked softly.

Keith raised his head and a part of Lance's heart broke at the sight of Keith's tear-filled eyes.

“Y-you don't even want me to t-touch you.” 

Lance sighed. “It's not that I don't want you to touch me-”

“I know you don't! I even asked Shiro about it and he tried to say it you weren't uncomfortable but I can tell when he's lying. And I overheard Pidge saying you looked constipated when-”

“Keith, stop. Please.”

Keith's ramblings came to a halt and he began to pull out of Lance's arms. Lance let him untangle himself from the embrace but firmly grasped Keith's arms before he moved away too far.

“It's not that I don't want you to touch me, it's just that every time you do it becomes the only thing I can focus on. I don't know how to pay attention to anything else when you're so close to me.”

Keith's eyes widened at Lance's words and his tears ceased. He opened his mouth to speak his words came out nasally.

Lance released Keith and retrieved a box of tissues from the desk, pulling out a handful and handing them to Keith. 

Keith blew his nose and Lance almost laughed at how disgusted Keith was with his own snot. 

.”Thanks.” Keith said as he binned the soiled tissues.

Lance shrugged. “No problem.” 

Keith smiled softly at him and Lance felt the unwanted butterflies dance in his stomach again. 

Lance cleared his throat. “So, now that we've talked, well, I talked. You-”

“Lance.”

“Right. Ok, how about this for a compromise? Whenever you feel the need to touch me-”

“It's not- it's not about needing to touch you. It's about-” Keith flushed at lowering his eyes to the ground. “It's about reassuring that you're there and you're mine.”

Lance's face felt like it was on fire. “Um. Ok. So you think of me as your boyfriend?”

Keith reached up and covered his face, groaning in embarrassment. “I know, I know it's completely irrational but, yea, I do.”

Lance was sure his knees were going to give out any moment. He'd never had a girlfriend before, much less a boyfriend and now Keith had decided to check the boyfriend box off. 

Lance should just have agreed with Keith, told him that they couldn't cross that line, that it was irresponsible when they were both paladins of Voltron. He should have reminded Keith that in a few days his feelings would change. But Lance's thumping heart didn't agree with his the rationality of his brain. 

“Sure, ok.”

“‘Ok’ what?”

“Ok I'll be your boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to evermore for beta-ing this chapter for me. <3333
> 
> Y'all can find me on tumblr as smutinator.


	3. Chapter 3: Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes to Hunk for some much needed support.

Hunk had been sleeping happily, dreams filled with beautifully decorated doughnuts and dancing cupcakes, when his slumber was interrupted by loud repetitive knocking. Hunk sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes before he pulled himself up to answer the door.

Hunk clumsily pressed the entrance button and the doors whooshed open allowing for none other than Lance to rush inside.

“Hunk!” Lance's hands grasped at Hunk’s shoulders as he jolted through the door causing Hunk to stumble back a bit. “I need to tell you something.”

Hunk immediately felt the pull of drowsiness vanish at Lance's panicked face. His best friend's clothes were rumpled and dark shadows lay beneath his eyes. Lance always had a routine before he went to bed, full of timed beauty regimens and uncomfortable-looking yet somehow relaxing yoga poses, and to see that Lance had most likely not slept, much less change out of his worn clothes was concerning.

“Dude,” Hunk asked worriedly. “What's going on? What do you need to tell me?”

Lance backed away from Hunk and looked suspiciously out the door prompting Hunk to close it. He pulled Lance over to his bed and sat down, patting the spot next to him.

Lance sat down with a sigh, pulling his knees up against his chest.

“Hunk…..I did something. And I’m kind of scared of what I did. Maybe less of what I did but what it means.”

“What are you talking about?” Hunk asked as he began to rub Lance's shoulder soothingly.

“I...I want to tell you first, because I want you to know why I did what I did and I know when the rest of the team finds out they're all gonna judge me and shit. Well, not Coran cause he just isn't like that. A real understanding dude. But Pidge...you know she'll tease me relentlessly and Shiro and oh my god Allura is gonna be so disappointed with me-”

“Lance.” Hunk interrupted, ceasing Lance's rambling. “Just tell me what happened.”

Lance took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. 

“You know that love bug thing?”

Hunk stiffened at Lance's words. “Yes.”

Lance reached up and scratched his head nervously. “Well, I think I made things worse, or at least, everyone will think I did.”

Hunk sighed and put his head in his hands. “What did you do?”

“I sorta agreed to go out with Keith.”

Hunk gave a muffled groan and dry washed his face. “Lance, why-”

“Hunk, I think I like him.” Lance admitted.

Hunk whipped his head towards Lance. “What?”

Lance's face flushed furiously. “I know you must think I'm lying but-”

“I don't think you're lying, I'm just surprised you admitted it.” 

Lance looked at Hunk sheepishly. “Was I that obvious?”

Hunk considered his answer for a moment. “Yes and no. When you first saw Keith I knew you liked him. I mean, you gushed about the guy for a week and you hadn't even talked to him yet.” 

Hunk vividly remembered when Lance first saw Keith. The garrison was holding orientation for their first year students and qualifying tests for last-minute applicants, one of whom was Keith. One of the qualifiers for the aerodynamics program was a flight simulator. A successful landing wasn't the goal of the simulation but rather a way to provide the garrison with a list of applicants with the greatest aptitude for piloting. 

Hunk and Lance had been standing on the sidelines watching as applicant after applicant walk into the simulator and each and everyone failed. Lance confided in Hunk that he had also failed the simulation, but he hadn't taken the failure to heart since neither of them had seen a successful landing by an applicant.

But then Shiro walked in the room with a dark haired boy following behind. Lance frantically began pointing at the man, squeezing Hunk’s arm and whispering excitedly. Even when they were first-years, Takashi Shirogane was already a legend, the youngest pilot ever to fly outside of their solar system. Lance and most other first-years regarded him as a shining example to follow. 

They watched as Shiro walked up to the instructors and introduced the boy to them and then pat him on the back proudly. The boy entered the simulator and Hunk and Lance waited for the usual red light to flash at the front of the simulator, signaling failure. To their surprise, and everyone else's, the light turned green. A collective gasp filled the room and the boy calmly exited the stimulator. The instructors showered the boy with praise but the boy just gave a uncomfortable smile, clearly not enjoying the attention.

Hunk remembered looking over at Lance, planning on making a comment on how impressive the whole thing was but stopped when he saw Lance's awestruck face. Hunk had grown up with Lance, they had lived two houses down from each other since they were ten, and in all that time he'd never seen Lance look at someone like that.

In the days following orientation, Lance brought up the mysterious boy frequently. Lance asked around and found out his name and  was incredibly pleased when he found out he and Keith Kogane shared a class together.

“Maybe I can convince him to teach me what he knows. He has to have some piloting experience to beat the simulator. Hunk! What should I say to him?”

“Um...why do you need to rehearse what you're going to say? Just talk to him normally, Lance.”

Hunk remembered Lance's hilariously horrified expression. “Hunk! I can't just walk up to Keith Kogane and say hello. Everyone else will be doing that, and I want him to remember me.” Lance had looked down at his hands with a blush and Hunk felt his heart soften for his friend.

Lance had tons of crushes over the years but he'd never seen him so infatuated with someone before. So when the fall semester began, Lance excitedly hurried to his classes with an amount of enthusiasm that rivaled Hunk's for home cooked meals.

 

“And then you tried to talk to him and he pissed you off.” Hunk remarked.

Pissed off wasn't the right description, but Hunk wanted to avert any further lingering on the painful memory. Finding Lance crying in the boy's bathroom after his class with Keith was one Hunk’s least favorite memories. He was unused to seeing Lance so distraught, and the most terrifying part of it all that it was because of an interaction with someone he'd only met once.

Hunk wasn't the type of person to write off someone over one bad interaction but making his best friend cry definitely cemented Keith in Hunk’s mind as someone to avoid. 

Lance seemed to let it go, but after a while he began obsessively comparing he and Keith's test results. Hunk was concerned for Lance but he supposed it could be worse. Lance still let his eyes linger on Keith for few seconds longer than what Hunk would consider appropriate for someone who supposedly hated the guy but Hunk refused to comment on it. Anything Keith related became a sensitive subject.

When Hunk finally met Keith in person, he reevaluated everything thing he thought he'd known about the red paladin. Keith was nice guy, just a little brusque and easy to anger (He honestly reminded him of Lance but he kept that to himself). After months of time spent with Keith, Hunk knew that Lance had begun to felt the same way, and he had a strong suspicion that Lance's crush had returned (not that he really believed it had gone away completely in the first place). 

But to hear Lance admit it without any prompting was almost surreal. 

Lance sighed heavily. “I know that what happened at the garrison when we first met um, turned me off-” Hunk rolled his eyes at that. “but things are different now.”

“Lance, I just don't think that this is the right time to start a relationship. I mean, Keith is practically love drunk-” 

“Hunk.” Lance interrupted. “I'm not a complete idiot. I know right now is not a good time to start something with Keith. I just-I'm acknowledging that I want something with him. I've wanted it for a while. I just haven't been able to admit it to myself.” Lance said quietly.

“Lance.” Hunk reached around squeezed his shoulder.

“I'm not going to try to start a...relationship with Keith now. I'm gonna wait till this love bug thing passes before I start...um..”

“Pursuing him?”

“Oh god.” Lance groaned and dropped his head into his hands. “Yes. Pursuing him.”

“Okay, okay I'll stop teasing. I'm just happy that you're not rushing into anything.” Hunk thought for a moment. “...I take that back. You've already agreed to date him.”

“I know! We've talked about it, okay? Keith is aware it wouldn't be a real relationship. He just needs to feel like he's, um.” Lance gulped. “Loved.”

“Lance, I'm not really concerned about Keith here. I know you're really worried about Keith’s feelings and how the love bug thing would affect him, but this whole temporary relationship thing would only benefit Keith in the long haul.” Hunk said, worry etching his features. “I'm worried about you. Do you really think you can be with Keith, be his boyfriend, and then a few days later not have that anymore, basically break-up, and then ask him out for real?”

“Well,” Lance rubbed his elbow nervously. “I definitely don't like that, but I know that if I don't help him through this….” Lance squeezed his eyes shut tightly as if in pain. When he opened them again, there was a flare of determination in them. “Keith needs me to be there for him right now and I'm not going to let him down, no matter how I feel. He's important to me.” Lance said with a flush.

Hunk stared at his friend and sighed. Lance definitely wasn't going to let this go, but Hunk could feel the bubbling of uneasiness in stomach at Lance's words.

“Please, just promise me that you'll keep in mind that what Keith feels for you right now…. It isn't real.”

Lance flinched slightly at Hunk’s words but nodded in agreement. “Yeah, yeah. I'm painfully aware.”

Lance paused for a moment. "What about everyone else? They're gonna be so mad me. I promised Allura I'd handle this responsibly, and I know she won't think this is responsible." Lance covered his face. "And neither will Shiro."

"Listen, I'll talk to them, okay? I'll give them a run down of what's going on so you don't have to have this embarrassing conversation with them." Lance let out a sigh and nodded in agreement.

Hunk soothingly squeezed Lance's shoulder, only letting go when a series of  knocks rang through his room.

Hunk left Lance sitting on the bed, pressing the door’s touch pad to reveal none other than Keith.

“Hey, Hunk. Sorry to bother you so early but-”

Hunk exhaled loudly and motioned for Keith to come inside. “He's here.”

Lance immediately stood at the sight of Keith and Keith-

The only good thing to come from this whole love bug situation in Hunk’s opinion was to see Keith so dopey-eyed in love. Hunk internally promised himself to tease Keith endlessly about it when the effects of the bug bite wore off. 

The red paladin’s eyes widened and his lips stretched into a soft smile. “Lance, hey.”

Hunk bit back a grin as he watched Lance swallow nervously and approach Keith. “H-hey man.”

Keith reached out and took Lance's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. “Did you sleep okay? You look a little tired.”

Lance shrugged. “Not really but,” Lance glanced at Hunk. “I'm okay now.”

Hunk rolled his eyes at his star struck friends and crawled back in bed, pulling the covers over himself. “Okay, you two are cute and all but I'd like sleep some more.” 

Keith gave a quick apology and left the room. Lance gave Hunk a hug through his blankets then turned to follow Keith. 

Hunk sighed in relief as he heard the doors whoosh open but after a few moments of silence he realized that they hadn't closed. Lance was still in the room.

Reluctantly opened his eyes. “What is it Lance?”

Lance leaned forward with his hands on his knees. “So does the love bug thing rule out using tongue or-”

“Get out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Sorry for not updating sooner! The next chapter will posted much faster than this one was.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <33333333333


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff, a little bit of angst.
> 
> Keith and Lance being cute together and establishing some boundaries.

Keith never seemed like a particularly sentimental person; he was brusk in almost everything he did and Lance expected the same treatment if he ever tried to romance someone.

However Lance's pink cheeks and pounding heart were evidence against that notion.

Never had he imagined that the guy he liked would make him swoon with pop-tarts but here he was. 

Lance sputtered out his words. “I-just where did you-how?”

Keith gave him an unfairly attractive smirk. “I had a whole box of them in my belt bag when we left Earth.”

“You mean your fanny pack, mullet.”

“If you don't want the pop-tart, I'd be happy to take it back.” Keith said as he reached for the breakfast treat.

Lance pulled himself into a crouching position, holding the pop-tart out of Keith's reach. “No, no, no, no, no. I want it thank you very much.”

Keith chuckled, sitting cross-legged on the bed across from Lance. “Well, at least be nice to me since I gave you it. After all, I don't share my pop-tarts with just anyone you know.”

Lance savored the flavor of his Smores pop-tart, and he felt literal tears well in his eyes when he realized Keith had toasted it. 

“Keith.” Lance said through a mouthful.

Keith bit his lip as if holding back a laugh. “Yes?”

Lance set the pop-tart down and reached over to pull Keith into a hug. It was so silly and stupid to get emotional over something as trivial as a pop-tart, but to Lance it was a reminder of home, of earth, and all the little things he had never thought to appreciate till they were gone. 

“Thank you, Keith.” Lance said, pressing his face into Keith's shoulder. “I almost forgot what real food tastes like and this is so great, thank you.”

Lance felt Keith's arms wrap around his back, pulling their bodies closer together. “You're welcome.”

They stayed like that for while, Lance breathing in the scent of Keith's laundry soap and running his thumbs along the notches of Keith's spine. Keith held him firmly against himself and Lance had never been so thankful for Keith's crazy body strength. His embrace was too tight yet not tight enough. He held him like he was afraid to let go and Lance's heart swelled as he felt a hand stroke his hair. 

Lance was sure he could have stayed that way forever but Keith's bedside alarm brought him back to reality. He reluctantly pulled away from Keith and chuckled at Keith's murderous glare towards the alarm. 

“C’mon mullet. We gotta go to breakfast.” Lance stood from the bed and picked up his now cool pop-tart quickly devouring the rest until a fourth was left.

He held out the last piece to Keith. “You want?”

Keith shook his head. “No thanks. You eat it”

Lance shrugged and began to walk out into the corridor when Keith called him back into his room.

“Yea?”

Keith scratched his elbow nervously. “About what we agreed to last night...if you get uncomfortable- if I make you uncomfortable, just let me know, ok?”

Lance frowned at Keith's words. 

“Buddy, listen.” Lance took Keith's hands into his and Keith gave a sharp intake of breath at the action. “I'm doing this, ok? I want to help you….and this-” Lance rose one of his and Keith's intertwined hands to his chest. “-Isn't a problem for me at all, okay?”

Lance’s heart beat sped at the admission despite how vague it was. He worried less about how Keith would react now and more about what he would think when all the loving thoughts of Lance were eliminated from his mind. 

Keith blushed lightly at the words and smiled. “Okay.”

 

****

 

Breakfast had been awkward to say the least. He could feel his team members eyes pierce his skin as he walked into the dining room hand-in-hand with Keith. Pidge kept grinning deviously at the pair from across the table and Lance knew that the millisecond Keith was cured she was going to pelt them with comments and jokes that she'd been forced to hold back. Allura and Shiro looked concerned but said nothing regarding Keith and Lance's proximity. Allura kept giving Lance looks that were reminiscent of his Mom’s ‘I'm disappointed in you’ stares. Thankfully Hunk seemed back to his regular self, serving them a portion fresh food goo and whispering in Lance's ear as he did so, saying that he'd talked to space dad and mom, and they understood. Sort of.

Lance felt little comfort from it. He wasn't sure what Hunk had told Shiro and Allura to keep them from voicing their dissatisfaction with how Lance and Keith were handling the love bug thing. He would feel insurmountable embarrassment if Hunk had told them he was crushing on Keith and had been for years. Lance decided he didn't want to know what they knew for certain and purposely avoided their gazes.

 

He ate quickly and so did Keith, the two of them finishing their meals before everyone else and leaving the room and it's high volume tension behind.

Keith groaned loudly after they were out of hearing distance from the rest of the team. 

“What's wrong?” Lance asked.

Keith sighed loudly. “Just Shiro, I can tell he's worried, probably thinks I threatened you into this. He's not saying anything of course, I guess Hunk successfully told him to keep quiet like you said but, he usually doesn't anyway.”

Lance tilted his head inquisitively at Keith's words. “What do you mean?” Lance had always seen Shiro as an authoritative and commanding figure despite the fact he wasn't all that much older than him. He imagined that Shiro was the type of guy to voice his disapproval with confidence and Lance's experience with him had only solidified that belief.

Keith ran his hand through his hair. “Shiro likes to make me feel like I misbehaved from afar. He says some shit to guilt me into making the ‘responsible decision’ first and if I don't comply he gives me these looks like,” Keith turned towards Lance and gave him a pointed stare and deep frown making Lance laugh.

“Allura was doing the same thing to me just now.” Lance had never heard Keith say so much or be this expressive. He had always come off as aloof and moody- totally unreachable. Lance was unsurprisingly enjoying how open Keith was being with him. The part of his mind that had feared that they wouldn't be able to talk about anything, much less get along, was silenced.

Lance was about to ask Keith to mimic another of Shiro’s expressions when Keith pulled Lance's arms to wrap around his waist. “I didn't notice her, not that I was paying attention to anyone but you.”

Lance shakily rested his hands lightly on Keith's waist and the other boy giggled at his nervousness, pressing Lance's hands more firmly against him. With Lance's hands securely on his waist he wrapped his arms around neck with one hand snaking into his hair pulling Lance's face closer to his. Lance gasped at the proximity.

“K-Keith.”

“Mhmm.” Keith leaned closer, nuzzling his nose against Lance's.

Lance felt his face burn and he could practically feel steam rising from his skin but Keith's soft, loving gaze kept him from bolting on the spot. His skin was soft, smooth and he found himself leaning into Keith's touch. They were so close Lance could map out the details in Keith's irises. He didn't even notice Keith's increasing closeness until he felt his breath against his lips.

Lance jerked back at the sensation. Keith had just almost kissed him and he'd nearly gone along with it. He felt proud of himself for having some semblance of self control but any feelings of accomplishment went away at the sight of Keith's wounded expression. 

“Keith-” Lance said as he reached out for him.

Keith moved out of his reach and began walking down the corridor. 

“Let's- Let’s just go train. We spent all of yesterday fucking around, and we need to make up for it.”

Lance jogged after him. He felt as if accidentally started a fire needed to put it out before the flames engulfed everything. “Keith, wait! We can train later, okay? Lets just talk for bit, please. Besides you just got bit yesterday and-”

“I know I got bit! Everything I feel is a constant reminder of it!” Keith yelled. 

Normally when Lance argued with Keith they got into each others faces, spewing insults and spit on one another's skin. But this time Keith was turned with his back to Lance, hands clenched into fists at his side. It was so unlike him Lance's anger was extinguished as quickly as it had began. 

Lance laid a hand on Keith's shoulder. “Keith, please-”

The other boy shrugged it off, not looking him in the eye.. “I'm going to go train.” 

Lance sighed heavily, watching as Keith continued stalking down the hallway. He looked away, down at floor deciding whether or not he should follow Keith or just give him some space-

“What the hell are you doing?”

Lance's head lifted at Keith's voice. “I was just...”

Even from the end of the hall Lance could see Keith's dark brows pull together in irritation.

“C’mon. We need to train.” Keith motioned for Lance as he turned the corner.

Lance ran after him. 

****

 

Keith stomped onto the training deck with Lance following behind. Lance wanted to say something, initiate the conversation he and Keith needed to have, but everytime he opened his mouth Keith glared at him with such intensity that even the fiercest Galra would be wary of him.

Keith entered the pin into the keypad by the wall to begin his combat training with the sparring bot and moved to the center of the deck with his sword awaiting the bot.

“Um, Keith?”

“What is it Lance? I'm kind of busy right now.” Keith said irritably as the bot began to rise from the floor. 

“What should I do?”

“I don't know Lance.” Keith grunted as he blocked a blow from the bot. “Whatever you usually do.”

Lance frowned at Keith's words. He was hoping the two to them would be training together as team today but apparently not. Lance sighed disappointedly and pulled his bayard from his jacket, letting it change into its sniper rifle form. He might as well practice long range shots while Keith got his ass kicked by the sparring bot.

And after a while Lance realized that getting his ass kicked was exactly what Keith was doing. The boy usually only spent a handful of minutes with the sparring bot on each level but when Lance walked over to the control panel he saw that Keith had been on the same level for almost twenty minutes. 

Lance walked cautiously to where Keith was sparring with the bot on the deck. “Keith, buddy, you need to quit now. You're gonna exhaust yourself.”

Keith gave a small growl. “I'm fine Lance.” But just as he said it the bot grabbed his leg mid-kick and threw Keith a few feet away. Lance realized that the bot was going to reach Keith before he'd be able stand up so Lance stuck out his rifle and tripped the bot.

Keith scurried to his feet with his sword positioned in front of him. “Lance! Stop interfering with my training. I'm supposed to finish each level by myself with no assistance.”

Lance groaned in frustration. “Yea, well you're not going to be able to finish this level with all your limbs intact. You're getting your ass kicked. This level is obviously too difficult and you should-”

“Shut up! I'm fine!”

Lance watched as Keith struggled against the headlock the bot had him in. After watching for a few minutes when he decided that despite what Keith said interference was necessary.

Lance tucked his bayard into his jacket and tapped on the bot’s shoulder. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Bot?”

The bot turned to Lance but did not release Keith from his hold. 

He took a deep breath.

And then hit it in the head with his bayard.

The bot fell to side with the impact releasing Keith. Lance grabbed the other boy’s arm and began tugging him away. 

“Lance stop! I'm not finished!”

The bot began pursuing them and, Lance, grabbing a towel threw it at the bot missing. Surprisingly though it landed in front of the bot and it slipped on the offending object sending it to the ground.

Lance couldn't help the laugh bubbling out of him as the bot fell flailing to the ground. He turned to look at Keith's reaction but the boy was rummaging through one of the equipment crates. 

Lance felt mildly disappointed. Was Keith was looking for another weapon to use on the bot? That was his line of thought until Keith walked towards the bot with a rubber ball similar to a dodge ball in his hands. As the bot stood up Keith threw the ball at the bot’s head causing it to stumble. 

Lance giggled and was pleased to see Keith doing the same. The bot quickly began chasing them again and the boys stayed to the perimeter of the deck, rifling through equipment crates and throwing whatever they found at the bot. When Lance found what resembled the little scooters he and his classmates had to sit on during first grade gym class he got a brilliant idea. 

“Keith!” Lance yelled as he held the scooters above his head.

Keith's eyes widened and he nodded excitedly in agreement and ran for a pair or elastic bands they had used earlier to trip the bot.

The paladins ran at the approaching bot, sending it to the ground. Keith sat on its chest and pinned its wrists down to floor while Lance struggled to tie the scooters to the bot’s kicking feet with the elastic bands. Lance finished tightening the last knot and jumped up and away from the bot.

“Done!” Lance yelled and Keith released the bot and scurried to where Lance stood a safe distance away from the bot.

The sparring bot gingerly pulled itself up and stood. Lance began to worry for a moment that their plan had failed but when the bot took a step forward it fell into the splits. 

Lance fell to the floor wheezing of laughter and Keith was on his hands and knees gasping for air in between breathless laughter. 

 

They were both howling with laughter as the bot began dragging itself towards them, legs still spread apart into a split. 

“Keith,” Lance said breathless from laughter. “Turn it off. End the session ‘cause if he tries to get up again I'm gonna die.”

Keith gave a few more breathy chuckles before standing up and staggering towards the keypad, effectively ending the session. 

The bot went limp from its somewhat creepy position falling face first onto the deck floor.

Lance couldn't help but to laugh again at the tortured robot despite his aching jaw.

His laughter halted at pressure of a hand on his shoulder. Lance turned around to see Keith with soft smile on his face.

“Hey,” Keith said holding out his hand to pull him up. 

Lance smiled, accepting. “Thanks, man.” 

Once he was standing Keith's grip on his hand lingered for a few seconds, before he released it, turning away. 

Lance nearly tripped over his feet reaching for Keith's arm. 

“Wait- please.”

Keith looked back at him. His eyes hidden behind his hair. He sighed. 

“It's fine Lance. I get it. While you're my boyfriend you're not my real boyfriend. So, yea- No kissing.” 

Keith turned trying to pull his arm out of Lance's grip. “Wait, please just listen to me.” Lance pleaded. He couldn't bear to see Keith walk away from him with disappointment clouding his face.

Keith stopped pulling away from him. He still refused to face him. 

Lance took it as agreement.  

“Look, we can't kiss because you don’t know if you really want it.”

Lance bit his lip before continuing. “I know you do right now but if I go along with the kissing you're gonna regret it later and you'll probably be pissed at me.”

He didn't say it but what scared him the most was way Keith might treat him after this was all over. He expected aloofness and avoidance but Lance didn't think he could handle an angry Keith screaming at him for taking advantage of him when he wasn't in the right mind to consent. 

Lance stared at the floor awaiting a response and after a few long moments of silence until he heard the movement of fabric from Keith’s jacket as he stepped away from Lance.

Lance let out a heavy sigh of defeat. He was trying to be somewhat responsible and do the right thing but he still hurt the person he was trying to protect in the first place. He was a sucky fake boyfriend. 

He felt hands grasp his, and Lance startled at the feeling. Looking up he was faced with Keith's smiling face. 

“Ok. I understand where you're coming from. You're right, if you were in the same situation I would do everything to make sure you weren't being taken advantage of. So, we won't kiss. I don't like it but I think you're right.”

Lance gave a small smile. “Thanks, Keith. I just never wanted to make-”

His words died in his throat as he watched Keith lift his hand to press his lips to it.

“K-Keith what are you doing?”

Keith smirked and turned Lance's palm over in his grip “I assume by what you said you meant kissing each other's lips or any sort of kissing at all from you. Therefore, this is totally acceptable.”

Lance’s face was burning up. “I…”

Keith pulled Lance's hand away from his face. “Look. If you're uncomfortable with it I won't do it but-”

“I'm not uncomfortable.” Lance said quickly lifting his hand to Keith's lips. Lance knew he was walking a fine line here but if he was going to be tortured in the best way by the boy he liked he might as well get some hand kisses out of it. 

Keith smiled and gave the heel of Lance's palm a soft kiss. 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Evermore for editing this chapter for me. You're a doll <3333333333

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you evermore for beta-ing this for me. <333


End file.
